h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Watsford
Charlotte Watsford '''is one of the secondary characters in Season 2 of "H2O - Just add Water'''". Charlotte is the main antagonist in season 2 and the granddaughter of Gracie Watsford and is the daughter of Annette Watsford, she is an only child and attended the same school as Cleo, Lewis, Emma and Rikki. By dating Lewis, Charlotte came closer to the girl's secret and then found out her grandmother was once a mermaid. Charlotte became a mermaid by her own will, not by accident. After discovering her new powers, she became power-crazed and decided to beat out the other mermaids and become a "Super Mermaid". Once Charlotte knew about the full moon that can take a mermaid's powers away, she became moonstruck and decided to try to trick the other girls into following her to the Moon Pool, so they would lose their powers, but she and the other mermaids had a power fight, and Cleo, Emma and Rikki used their powers over the weather to lift Charlotte into the air, and drop her into the moon pool. As the moon passes over, Charlotte loses her powers permanently. Charlotte enjoys art and science. Charlotte had a relationship with Lewis McCartney, but their relationship didn't work because Lewis still loved Cleo. After Charlotte lost her powers, she promised not to tell the girls secret and remained friends with Lewis before moving on. About Charlotte Charlotte Watsford is the new girl in town and comes when the girls were given their new powers. She has a passion for art, she also has a sudden crush on Lewis. She draws a picture of him after Cleo claims she needs space to learn to control her powers, Charlotte takes this and tries to get Lewis to go out with her. When she learns that Cleo wants Lewis back she tricks him to kiss her. They start to go out then. When Lewis finds out about Max Hamilton, Charlotte finds Max and asks questions about Gracie (who is her grandmother). She goes to the Moon Pool and turns into a mermaid herself, and shows Lewis this. The girls don't take her in so well. She, at the s tart, doesn't have any powers, but is given Cleo's power Hydrokinesis, then the abilities of Rikki and Emma. She then starts to believe that she has always been going to be a mermaid and believes that she is a "Super Mermaid" and better than the other girls. Then she tells Lewis he is no longer allowed to talk to the girls but chiefly Cleo. Charlotte decides to battle Cleo with her powers. She wins and takes Cleo's Locket from her saying "And you call yourself a Mermaid." When Lewis finds out that Charlotte has hurt Cleo, his feelings change and he dumps her. Charlotte then becomes very angry at Lewis and the girls and goes crazy with her powers. When the girls try to warn her about the full moon that night Charlotte ignore them and uses her power of wind to put them into the air until Ash comes and she drops them. That night Charlotte is under the spell of the full moon. It's the night of a special blue moon(which only h is a mermaid]]appens every fifty years) which means it can draw away the powers of any mermaid in the Moon Pool when the full moon passes over, forever (which is how her grandmother,Gracie lost her powers). So Charlotte gets the girls to come to Mako Island and tries to take away their powers so she can be the only mermaid and be powerful. She created a three headed snake to attack the girls. But the plan backfires and she loses her powers in a battle between the girls and her. The girls use their powers to make another powerful electric storm and she loses her powers. She still has the necklace and tries to get Lewis back again, but doesn't succeed and Charlotte gives back the necklace and promises never to tell anyone about the mermaid secret. Mermaid Powers In the episode "Then There Were Four" Charlotte went to Mako Island on a full moon and jumped into the Moon Pool and became a mermaid. She later shows Lewis her tail and his reaction isn't good. Charlotte later appears to have found her power which is the same as Cleo's power and then later discovers she gained Rikki's power as well and then Emma's power. Even though Charlotte became a mermaid on a normal full moon, she still appeared to have powers over the weather as well. This cant be because she was the only one in the Moon Pool, cause a mermaid in season 3 called bella had only one power and she was the only one in the pool. It could be that since her grandmother was a mermaid, it makes her more powerful than Emma, Cleo, and Rikki, who are not descendents of past mermaids. Non - Appearances Charlotte appeared in Season 2, but was not introduced until the second episode, after the girls got their advanced powers. Charlotte was also absent for the episode Moonstruck. For series three, Charlotte is completely absent from the show and was never mentioned. Charlotte's Gallery > File:Charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2309874-395-249.jpg File:66306_1207315609160_full.jpg File:124847G.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334547-250-141.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:47.jpg File:Charlotte_6.jpg File:Charlotte_7.jpg File:Charlotte_8.jpg File:Charlotte_5.jpg File:Charlotte_3.jpg File:Charlotte_2.jpg File:Charlotte.jpg File:Moon-Pool-h2o-just-add-water-1392759-287-225.jpg File:Charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2983567-580-326.jpg File:24.jpg File:235037.jpg File:Brittany byrnes.png File:H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334578-250-141.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-Pressure-Cooker-h2o-just-add-water-2234427-250-141.jpg File:I193190264 41208 3.jpg File:Charlotte's House.png File:Cleo And Charlotte.png 4455617148_53e894bc61.jpg Seasontwo038.jpg 2qxc42h.jpg Charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2983567-580-326.jpg 18066a5506de07bc054e4e84f0247ea0.jpg Charlotte-s-Power-charlotte-watsford-7749566-395-573.jpg H2o-Just-Add-Water-h2o-just-add-friendships-2476974-395-262.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Past mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Secret keepers